Bismuth
Bismuth is one of the original members of the Crystal Gems. Before the end of the Rebellion, she and Rose had a conflict of interests, leading to them falling out. This ultimately lead to her being poofed, bubbled, and left inside of Lion's Dimension. Rose then lied to the other Gems, telling them that she went missing in battle. 5,300 years later, Rose's son, Steven, accidentally freed her. After her proposal had been rejected once again, she and Steven fought, and she was poofed and bubbled again by him. Unlike Rose, Steven revealed to the others about what happened to her. Appearance Bismuth has a large, bulky body type with broad shoulders similar to that of Jasper. Her head outlines the shape of the rest of her body, with a large jaw and noticeable cheeks similar to Steven. Her hair is styled in several dreadlocks in a mixture of several bright tones, all held back by a lilac headband. She has a periwinkle complexion, and she sports a single tattoo-like marking of a star pattern on her left shoulder in a smoky dark red. Her gemstone is located in the center of her chest and is noticeably concave. She wears a black apron-like outfit, resembling a blacksmith, with a single brownish attachment and a bright red star-shaped belt around her waist. Her pants are a burgundy color, and she has dark brown boots. Personality Bismuth is boisterous, fierce, determined, empathetic, and emotive. She is not afraid to speak and act her mind. While Bismuth cares deeply for her friends, she also harbors an immense hatred for Homeworld elites - specifically the Diamond Authority. Bismuth has an aggressive personality, even when being affectionate. When she sees her friends Pearl and Garnet, she immediately pulls them in for bone-crushing hugs. Her manner-of-speaking is blunt and to-the-point, and she acts without gaining consensus from the group surrounding her. She enjoys fighting: she reminisces fondly on the battles she and Garnet fought together against Homeworld's army, for example, and she loves to spar. When confronted, she attacks first and asks questions later. She has a playful side: she regularly creates puns out of the word "Bismuth" and habitually ribs the other Crystal Gems. Bismuth is deeply devoted to her friends. She makes them weapons to complement their existing skill-sets; she playfully teases them while they are alive; and she grieves for them when she learns they are dead. The fact that the remaining Crystal Gems did not know of her imprisonment within Lion's Dimension troubles and wounds her. Bismuth also relishes the freedom and possibility that results from being a Crystal Gem. She speaks with passion and wonder about Steven's ability to be himself (rather than a copy of Rose Quartz) and her own ability to differentiate herself from other Bismuths by doing what she wants rather than conforming to a prescribed role. Bismuth's passion for maintaining her own freedom and the freedom of others is what drives her to fight against Homeworld. She deeply resents the "Homeworld elites" for forcing her to do their bidding, and this resentment manifests itself in the form of unmitigated hatred. Bismuth is vindictive and determined to win the fight against Homeworld at any cost. She has no faith in the leadership of Homeworld, whom she believes to be fundamentally evil, and sees it as her duty to free the gems that live under Homeworld's rule. Because of this conviction, she is willing to go to any length to obtain what she sees as justice. This mentality leads her to build the Breaking Point, which she sees as the only way to defeat Homeworld despite the ethical complications of using it. It also ultimately leads her to attack Steven with intent to shatter him, whom she believes to be Rose Quartz attempting to stop her again. When it comes to defeating Homeworld, Bismuth becomes ruthless and a danger to anyone standing in her way. History Bismuth was originally a builder for Homeworld, assigned to help construct the colony on Earth. After encouragement from Rose, however, she fought in the Rebellion alongside the Crystal Gems. She made all of the weapons used by the Crystal Gems during the Rebellion and even took part in the fighting herself. At some point before the war ended, she created the Breaking Point and presented it to Rose, who disagreed with the weapon and Bismuth's intentions with it. Bismuth, in a rage, attacked Rose under the belief that Rose 'left her no choice' and was poofed by Rose, bubbled, and placed inside of Lion's Dimension. Rose then hides the truth from everyone, telling them that she had lost track of Bismuth at the Battle for the Ziggurat. Approximately 5,300 years later, Steven frees her from the bubble by accident. After regenerating, she was confused where all of the other Crystal Gems were. Bismuth was brought to the Strawberry Battlefield where she learned how long she was inactive for and that she, Pearl, and Garnet are the only survivors of the rebellion still around in the present day. Bismuth then shows them the forge and how she makes weapons. Later, Bismuth attempts to present the Breaking Point to Steven. When Steven rejects the weapon as Rose did, Bismuth attacks him in a rage as she'd tried to his mother, forcing him to impale her on Rose's sword and poof her before destroying the Breaking Point. Steven came back to the temple and told the Gems what really happened to Bismuth before and what happened to her now, after which they put her gem in the Burning Room with the Corrupted and Clustered gems while mourning their fallen friend. Abilities Bismuth has all the powers of a normal Gem, including the ability to invoke a weapon, shapeshifting, and superhuman strength. Unique Abilities * Shapeshifting Weapons: Bismuth is able to easily shapeshift both of her hands into several types of weapons or tools, such as hammers, screwdrivers or scythes. They are used as both an offensive attack or to pound materials when creating and improving weapons. These weapons also appear to be a lot harder and stronger than if the other gems did the same thing. This is most likely due to her original purpose on Homeworld as a craftsman. Skillset * Skilled Craftsmanship: As shown in her debut, Bismuth is shown to build and forge remarkably powerful weaponry and amazing structures such as arenas and spires. To add to this, she was a craftsman for Homeworld as well as the blacksmith for Rose's army. * Weapon Alteration: Bismuth is capable of creating attachments and upgrades for current weapons such as giving Garnet's gauntlets spiked edges, turning Pearl's spear into a trident, and Amethyst's whip into a morningstar. * Thermal Resistance: Bismuth is incredibly immune to high temperatures. She can shower in lava as if it were water and remove samples of lava for forging with her bare hands, showing no visible injuries. * Superhuman Strength: Bismuth is incredibly strong, capable of rivaling Garnet in terms of power and shattering solid stone to bits with her blows. Even without using her weapon hands, she's capable of lifting a statue made of solid rock over her head and throwing it with enough force to leave a crater in a stone wall. Relationships Pearl Bismuth learns about the remainder of the war from Pearl. When Pearl starts to cry, Bismuth tells Pearl that she starts to cry whenever Pearl does, implying they had a close relationship previously. Pearl apologizes, but Bismuth says that it's okay, and they comfort each other. In general, they appear to be close as Pearl runs immediately towards her upon reuniting, and they have bonded over their common disregard of the Gem caste system. Bismuth enjoys teasing Pearl over her original purpose as a servant-class Gem. During their sparring match, Bismuth ribs Pearl asking her who told her to bring her a spear. Garnet Bismuth is seen laughing with Garnet at the Temple. After learning about the war, Garnet walks over to comfort Bismuth, and the two hold hands. They were comrades during the Rebellion and once took down three battalions of quartz Gems together at the same time. Amethyst Amethyst was initially suspicious of Bismuth, having never seen her before or learned about her from Rose. When Bismuth provided Amethyst with an upgrade for her whip, however, she quickly warmed up to the blacksmith. After Steven was forced to poof Bismuth and revealed her intentions, she joined the other Crystal Gems in mourning. Steven Universe Initially confused by the prospect of Steven being a hybrid of human and gem, Bismuth came to accept Steven for who he was, encouraging him to always do his best and to take pride in what he could do. She was even fond of taking part in his kind of activities, such as playing cards, cooking, eating, and even enjoying TV with him. Later, however, upon Steven showing his disagreement with the Breaking Point in the same words as his mother, Bismuth believes he is actually Rose in disguise and tries to "shatter" him. After the fight, when Steven promises to tell the others what happened to her, she laughs bitterly, proclaiming that he's better than Rose before her physical form explodes. Rose Quartz Bismuth initially loved and respected Rose for encouraging her to be more than what she's supposed to be, and was a fanatical follower of her doctrine. When Rose opposed her idea of creating a weapon that would permanently destroy their enemies, gemstone and all, Bismuth lost all faith in her and the two fought, which resulted in Bismuth being poofed and stored away in Lion's Mane. Bismuth's distrust of Rose runs deep to the point where she briefly believes that "Steven" is just another one of her "lies", a false identity Rose created for herself to deceive her. Despite her disdain for Rose, Bismuth fondly recalls how she helped her foster her own identity, and helps impart that wisdom onto Steven in the hope that he may turn out better than his mother.